


catch

by dragonflamefromhell



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflamefromhell/pseuds/dragonflamefromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im not good at summaries so it's about my character at dwma. if you don't like it then don't read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ch1

This is just some random idea in my head might be just a one shot. This takes place after the anime is done. Rachael is 5'7" red curly hair mostly just wears what ever she is comfortable in. she good at evading and using things to her advantage but doesn't have a weapon yet even though she's been attending for 4 months. I don't own soul eater or the song that she is singing that is owned by the band Chaotic.

One day at the dwma Rachael was getting her lunch then she was planning on eating it in the classroom she's listing to her ipod so she doesn't hear the announcement.

Death: " attention students and staff members I have proposition for you all if you can catch Rachael with in 5 hours you'll get 2 months vacation staff members will get paid during the 2 months that they are off if they catch her no harming just catch. Good luck."

The announcement goes off and everyone goes to find her Rachael is about to get the classroom so she takes off her headphones when she hears black star.

Black star: " yahoo now I got you Rachael." Rachael just staring at him then starts to walk off but senses black star running behind her at the last seconded she doges and his face hits the wall but she also unfourtinaly drops her lunch.

Rachael: " darn it black star you made me drop my lunch." She goes back to the cafeteria to get some more when she runs into death the kid, patty, and Liz.

Rachael: " what do you guys want?"

Liz: " we here to catch you."

Rachael thinking something weird is going on since black star seemed to be after her as well.

Death: " ok lets go Liz Patty." They get ready to grab her with kid in the middle, Liz on the right and Patti on the left but Rachael ducks when Black star tries to grab her again only going over her and landing on Death the kid.

Black star: " ow Kid you got in my way."

Kid: " me? I had the perfect plan it'll you screwed up our symmetry."

Patti: " hey kid Black star she getting away."

Rachael runs down another hallway but then is nearly caught by some other students but she just runs around the corner and trips over something after she gets up Rachael grabs the chair then rides on it down the hallway.

Maka and Soul are looking for her when they hear what sounds like a chair rolling down the hallway.

Maka: " sounds like Professor Stein is coming." Rachael coming down the hallways sees Maka and Soul but just speeds up.

Soul: " get ready Maka"

Rachael gets nearer to them Soul tries to make a jump for her but she lean to the right in the chair nearly making it fall over then uses it like a skateboard on the wall passing Soul and Maka

Maka: " how did she do that with the chair?" Rachael still riding on the chair going faster when she makes a turn out the main door and then goes fly backwards over the stairs while still on the chair.

Stein comes out of the office and is wondering where his chair went.

Maka and Soul see her go fly down the stairs and go after her

Rachael lands on the ground upright in the chair then she leans back for a second but hears Maka and Soul coming so she rolls the chair down the hill and into town.

Maka: " Soul she may go back to her house."

Soul: " gotcha." So they split up while Rachael takes a breather in an alley.

Rachael: " ow my tailbone man what the hell is going on?"

She stays there for a bit then rolls down a street thinking she could just run but riding in the chair is fun.

Soul is waiting at Rachael's place outside to she if she comes back while Maka is on top of a building scanning for Rachael soul.

Maka: " ok focus where are you."

Sprit: " hey Maka" Spirit makes Maka lose her concentration which also makes her really irritated so she does a Maka chop on him.

Sprit: " why did you hit your dad Maka I was just going to help you find Rachael"

Maka: " I don't need your help dad."

Sprit gets back up off the ground the stands near Maka.

Spirit: " but if we catch her as a team then we can get 2 months to have some father daughter time."

Maka turns away from her father and says no then get down from the building leaving Spirit curled up looking depressed.

Rachael is rolling around town when she stops for a moment to get something to drink at a store so she rolls in on the chair in the store goes by where the drinks are grabs one pays for it then leaves all while still on the chair.

She about to open the drink when she sees shadow that looks familiar from a roof top Rachael sighs.

Black star: " I am the legendary black star and I will catch my target." He jumps down from the roof of the building near by just as kid comes around the corner Rachael spins around in the chair and kicks Black star in the stomach making him fly toward Kid but he sees this coming doges. Black star skits to a stop on the concrete then just lays there.

Kid: " ok Rachael this time I'm going to get you."

Rachael: " wait before you do grab me have you ever thought about dying your hair all back to cover up those stripes that don't go all the way around."

Kid slumps down then starts babbling about how he is garbage so Rachael makes her escape.

A bit later Rachael is looking around for a place to hide since the sun is about to go down while she is singing a song from her ipod.

Rachael: " it's ok if I'm a bit unstable I've been doing fine on my own I don't care if I am in denial it's a mild syndrome."

She head to the graveyard while Maka meets back up with Soul.

Maka: " hey Soul."

Soul: " hey." Kid, Liz, Patti, and Black star are walking to where Maka and Soul are.

Kid: " seems like you guys had the same idea."

Soul: " yeah the only problem is she never showed up here."

They stand there thinking about where else she would go then they decide to check the school cause Black star figured she may be hiding out there plus Kid points out that they only have an hour left.

Mewhile Rachael is passing through the graveyard when she sees a building so she heads up to the roof of the white building and just sits there staring at the moon then feels someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Stein: " caught you." Rachael just sighs then they head back down into his lab where Rachael sits in the chair again.

Stein: " so you had my chair."

Rachael: " yeah so what the hell has been going on today?"

Stein: " I'll take you to lord Death in a bit since you look tired."

Rachael: " not tried just hungry since I didn't get to eat lunch."

Stein: " hm well I don't have anything to eat here."

Rachael: " I figured as much." Stein twist the screw in his head for a seconded then gets up walks over to Rachael picks her up out of his chair then sits down on it after that he put Rachael in his lap.

Stein: " ready to begin the experiment?" he puts his arm around her lifting up her shirt a bit while she turns his screw once.

Rachael: " alright just make sure I can walk after it this time." He smiles.

So what you guys think should I just keep it a one shot or do another chapter this is my first soul eater fiction so sorry if the characters are ooc.


	2. ch2

I don’t own soul eater enjoy or not up to you. The bold print is them thinking.  
Lord death is looking at the clock when Maka, Soul, Kid, Patti, Liz, Black star, and Tsubaki come into the room.  
Death: “ hey everyone wasup?”  
Maka: “ hey lord death has anyone caught Rachael yet?”  
Death: “ so far no one has called in.”  
They hear the door open then hear someone walking toward them.  
Stein: “ hey lord death.”  
Death: “ I assume that you caught her.”  
Rachael: “ yes he did lord death.”  
Stein lets Rachel go she just stretches a bit then walks over to where lord death is.  
Rachael: “ ok lord death what the hell went on today?”  
Death: “ it was a test to see if I could find a suitable weapon partner.”  
Rachael: “ so what the reward for catching me?”  
Death: “ didn’t you hear the announcement I made?”  
Rachael: “ nope.”  
Death: “ who ever catches you gets two months off if it was a teacher then they get paid during their time off.”  
Rachael: “ do I get two months off?”  
Death: “ alright but you still have to do your homework over those two months.”  
Rachael: “ hee there’s always a catch.”  
She walks off to go collect her homework while Maka and the rest of the gang follow her.  
Death: “ so Stein how did you get her?”  
Stein: “ I don’t think she knew that it was my house when she was taking a break” He gets a cigarette out then walks off.  
Death is thinking that Stein might be lying about that but just shrugs.  
Soul: “ how’d you get caught by stein?”  
Rachael: “ nothing to exciting I was trying to find some place to hide and unfortunately ended up at his house.”  
Black star: “ wait you didn’t know it was his house?”  
Rachael: “ no it was kind of dark so I couldn’t really tell.” Rachael then heads off to get her homework for art class.   
Before Rachael leaves the school lord Death calls her to his office.  
Rachael: “ what’s up lord death?”  
Death: “ Rachael can you see souls?”  
Rachael: “ yeah I can see them a little.”  
Death: “ ok during your two months I want you to train on seeing souls so I asked Stein to be your teacher.”  
Rachael: “ alright see ya in two months.” She then heads back to her house to get something to eat then works a little on her homework.  
The next day Rachael wakes up early gets dressed and then goes for a jog after that she goes back home and does some homework.  
Stein is working on his computer when he glances at the clock and his stomach growls a little he turns his screw until it clicks then hears a knock at the door he rolls his chair toward the door just as it opens Rachael moves out of the way just as the chair hits the door and Stein falls over.  
Rachael: “ one of these days you’re going to hurt if you keep doing that.”  
Stein gets up then they walk into where he was working Rachael sits down on the table then gets out some riceballs and hands one to Stein.  
Rachael: “ made some extras plus I figured you’d would need something to eat.”  
Stein: “ make these yourself” He grabs another one while Rachael drinks some water.  
Rachael: “ yeah took me a while to get it right.”  
When they are done eating Rachael gets up then heads outside Stein follows her while sitting in his chair when he gets outside Rachael standing off to the side stretching a bit.  
Stein: “ you ready?”  
Rachael: “ yeah” she runs at Stein and tries to hit him but he just blocks the attack with his arm then she kicks at him but he blocks that too.  
Around 5 Stein and Rachael are slightly exhausted so they take a break.  
Stein: “ your getting better.”  
Rachael: “ well I lest got you out of your chair.” Stein is looking at Rachael then he smiles.  
Stein: “ you soul looks amused by something.”  
Rachael: “ I was just thinking if you ever used that chair as a weapon.” Stein just smiles then goes to get a cigarette out of his pocket but they aren’t there.  
Rachael: “ looking for these.” He sees that Rachael has them and wonders when did she grab them.  
She tosses them back to Stein whom catches the pack with one hand.  
Rachael: “ well better get back home and clean up a bit since Maka and the other said they would come over after they are done with school.”  
Stein: “ so see you tomorrow.”  
Rachael: “ yeah.”  
She heads home then takes a shower after that she straightens up her house.  
Maka and Soul arrive first then Black star and Tsubaki after them Kid, Liz and Patti show up.  
Rachael: “ hey guys.” They sit down in the living room while Rachael gets something to drink for everyone.  
Maka: “ hey Rachael I tried calling around lunch but you didn’t answer.”  
Rachael: “ sorry I was training.” She comes back into the living room with some drinks and snacks.  
Soul: “ who’s been training you?”  
Rachael: “ Stein is training me and let me tell you he doesn’t pull any punches. Heck it took me 3 hours just for him to get out of his chair.” She rubs her shoulder then pops her neck.  
Maka: “ really? So have you been doing your homework?”  
Rachael: “ yes I’ve been doing a bit in the mornings and sometimes at night if I don’t feel like sleeping.”  
Kid: “ so can you see souls like Maka can?”  
Rachael: “ yeah I can see them Steins also been training me to see the characteristics of the soul.”  
They talk for a while then go out to eat after that Rachael heads back home to get some sleep.  
A month passes Rachael either been doing homework hanging out with the guys or training with Stein.  
One day while training Stein has Rachael backed into a corner she holding on to one of his fist that was going for her shoulder while he’s got her right fist that was aiming for his side.  
Stein goes for her other side but she doges a bit then traps his arm with her left arm Rachael look at Stein.  
Rachael: “ he’s got pretty eyes.”  
Stein: “ she is getting better at fighting and seeing souls. Has pretty eyes though.”  
Both of them can tell that their souls seem confused so they break apart.  
Rachael: “ darn almost had you.”  
Stein: “ not quiet.” They stay silent for a seconded then get back into fighting stances.  
Stein: “ ok let see if you can shot your soul wavelength.”  
Rachael: “ alright.” They run at each other and then hit at the same time with their soul wavelength right in the chests neither of them go down but their having a contest to see who gives out first.  
After 20 minutes Rachael starts to go down but then hits Stein in the chest again with her fist that makes him start to fall on to her.  
Rachael does fall to the ground Stein nearly falls on her but catches himself with his arms near her sides.   
Rachael catching her breath when Stein moves his head near hers so that they are looking at each other in the eyes then he moves his lips near hers Rachael moves her head up a bit.  
Rachael and Stein both snap out of it then he gets up then she does.  
Rachael: “ um I guess we should call it a day since we don’t want to be out in the sun long.” Stein just gets a cigarette out and start to smoke.  
Rachael dusts herself off then goes to get her bag.  
Rachael: “ I left some of the dissections that were for class in the lab.” She walks off while Stein just heads back inside.  
Later that night Rachael just sitting in the bath thinking about what happened earlier


End file.
